When pouring cement floors, it is known to mount expansion joint strips on the base so that expansion joints form during the pouring process that can compensate for subsequent heat expansions of the cement. If such expansion joints on the edge of the poured cement are adjacent to the wall, in general perimeter insulation strips are referred to that make possible the heat expansion of the cement and in addition are to prevent the development of bridges for sound and heat with respect to the wall.
If a laminate or parquet floor is applied to a thus produced cement floor in subsequent construction, this floor also requires expansion joints in the walls of a room, since the floors are generally laid in a floating manner to avoid stresses in the floor covering.
Even in the floor coverings that rest on cement floors, an expansion space in the edge area can thus be maintained that is produced adjacent to the wall according to the prior art, for example by the arrangement of spacers, for example wood or plastic strips, which can be removed again after the floor covering is laid. The effect is that a circumferential joint area remains on the wall in which the floor covering can expand within limits, but which also simultaneously prevents a transfer of the impact noise into the wall.
At the same time, in general, an impact noise insulation is inserted under the floor covering, for example laminate or parquet, which in addition is to be insulated with a vapor barrier against moisture that otherwise—rising from the floor—could damage the laminate or parquet floors. In this case, a corresponding vapor barrier can be applied either as part of the impact noise insulation or as a separate film on the impact noise insulation.
In this connection, the existing practice has drawbacks that develop when a laminate or parquet floor is laid, in particular when these works are not performed by one skilled in the art but rather by a do-it-yourselfer. Thus, it is important for the quality of the floor covering that the latter be laid correctly and thus no stresses can be incorporated in the floor covering by abutment against the walls. Specifically, maintaining the correct spacing from the wall is often not correctly ensured in practice, however, since under certain circumstances, the course of the wall is not quite straight and thus the adjacent squares sometimes run closer to and sometimes farther from the wall.
Another drawback can be seen in that working with movable spacers means that the latter are able to slip in the laying process and thus also the specified spacing from the wall cannot be maintained.
Another problem to be solved consists in that the moisture, which is sealed from the floor by the vapor barrier in the parquet or laminate floor, can rise in the wall areas toward the wall. This can be problematic in particular when this moisture damages the baseboards that are commonly attached to the wall over the joints in the edge areas. It would therefore be advantageous also to protect these wooden baseboards against the rising moisture.
The publications DE 198 01 971 C1 for a joint design in cement, EP 0860563 A2 for a device for insulating structure-borne sound, DE 196 24 026 A1 for a device for introducing an expansion joint, as well as EP 1 211 366 A2 as an insulating system and edge strips for heat insulation and/or soundproofing, which primarily deal with the question of the installation of expansion joints in the laying of cement floors, are known from the prior art. No proposed solution for the subsequent impact noise insulation and its wall mounting follows from this, however. The indicated problems are not solved.